Cuando te vuelva a ver
by Fleur du Desert
Summary: Según la tradición, las chicas solían regalar chocolates hechos por ellas mismas al muchacho que querían y por el cual deseaban ser correspondidas. Ella casi arrasa con los puestos de aquel concurrido festival al enterarse de que, el malagradecido por el que había hecho todo aquello, se marchaba esa misma noche y sin ni siquiera despedirse, ¿qué sucederá cuando lo encuentre al fin?


**Título: **_**Cuando te vuelva a ver.**_

**Personajes: **_**Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno.**_

**Clasificación: **_**Mayores de 13 años.**_

**Género: **_**Romance/Humor.**_

**Advertencias: **_**Lenguaje soez. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Según la tradición, las chicas solían regalar chocolates hechos por ellas mismas al muchacho que querían y por el cual deseaban ser correspondidas. Sakura Haruno no sabía cocinar nada bien, pero se había esmerado demasiado en preparar su obsequio. Casi arrasa con los puestos de aquel concurrido festival al enterarse de que, el malagradecido por el que había hecho todo aquello, se marchaba esa misma noche y sin ni siquiera despedirse, ¿qué sucederá cuando lo encuentre al fin? "_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Sí fueran míos, yo haría el SasuSaku canon. Un momento… ¡Ya son canon! *Rueda en el suelo*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~*oO:: Cuando te vuelva a ver::Oo*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El regalo más dulce a veces tiene un sabor amargo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**C**uando el agua llegó a su punto de ebullición más alto en la olla de _baño maría _que tenía sobre el quemador de la estufa, Sakura colocó con cuidado de no quemarse —como la última vez— el otro recipiente metálico encima para, enseguida, agregar de a poco los trozos de chocolate y que este comenzara a fundirse gracias al efecto del calor.

Resopló con cierto alivio al finalizar ese paso —sin mayores contratiempos— mientras removía con una palita de madera el contenido.

Ese era su tercer intento en lo que iba de la tarde de preparar _Honmei-choko_ con sus propias manos, y nada de lo que había hecho —hasta ese momento— había tenido buenos resultados. La primera vez, volcó accidentalmente el chocolate derretido sobre la mesada y tuvo que limpiar el reguero color café, antes de que escurriera al piso y terminara endurecido a sus pies en cuestión de segundos gracias a la temperatura fresca de las baldosas de la cocina —ya que su madre insistía en apagar la calefacción por las tardes ya que, según ella, con esto se ahorraba la energía eléctrica y se aprovechaba la nula luz solar del invierno—. Su segundo intento no corrió con la misma suerte, pero al tomar un poco de la mezcla con su dedo índice para probarla se percató con desagrado de que había quedado exageradamente dulce y… él detestaba las cosas dulces.

Sí. Le regalaría chocolates al huraño y taciturno Uchiha Sasuke, _¿a quién más sino?_

Pensó que sería un lindo detalle ya que era el día del amor y la amistad en _Konohagakure_ y su regreso —fugaz, pero regreso al fin y al cabo— había coincidido con tan meloso día festivo; aunque siendo sincera ella ya se estaba arrepintiendo de obsequiarle algo debido a lo complicado que estaba resultando preparar todo.

Era un descarado insulto a su talento e inteligencia el ser una _Iryō-nin_ capaz de sintetizar los más poderosos y efectivos venenos —con sus respectivos y aún más complicados antídotos— de todo el mundo _Shinobi_… y sentirse una total inútil a la hora de elaborar un simple chocolate amargo.

Así pues, con los ánimos y determinación renovados, agregó entusiásticamente —y una a una— las cucharadas de azúcar, teniendo especial cuidado en no excederse como la última vez. Se cercioró de probarlo conforme iba aumentando la cantidad de azúcar y se alegró al percatarse de que la dulzura era perfecta, —tomando en cuenta el hecho de que era para Sasuke y aún sabía lo suficientemente amargo como para que a él le gustase—.

Ya le agradecería a Ino- _cerda_ el haberle confiado su _"receta súper especial"_ con alguno de los _Tomo-choko_ que había comprado especialmente para regalar a sus amigos más cercanos, cuando se la encontrara en el festival que se celebraría esa misma noche en honor al invierno y a la fecha.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, hubiese sido una excelente idea comprar un _Honmei-choko_ ya hecho, pero también era cierto que este no sería —ni por asomo— tan especial como uno preparado por ella misma; por eso, el día anterior, en su veloz visita al supermercado —luego de haber salido de su ajetreado turno en el hospital— tuvo especial cuidado y esmero en seleccionar los ingredientes que necesitaría.

La suerte había estado de su lado en aquel momento, dado que a esas horas —debido a las _"compras relámpago"_ de otras mujeres interesadas en preparar chocolates caseros para sus amigos, novios, esposos o el chico que les gustaba— ya no había casi nada en existencia. Era sorprendente que —según un banal dato que le había proporcionado Kakashi en una de sus tantas charlas filosóficas, mientras lo ayudaba con unas estimaciones en la torre _Hokage_— más del sesenta por ciento de las ventas de chocolate y golosinas en la aldea en el transcurso de un año, tenían lugar en torno al 14 de Febrero y al _White Day._

Por supuesto, los proveedores y los dueños de las tiendas y almacenes eran los más felices en dichas fiestas.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue? —Se preguntó a sí misma en un suspiro impaciente mientras rememoraba con velocidad las instrucciones que Ino le había confiado: _"Después de que el azúcar está bien disuelta, agrega los frutos secos o las especias de tu elección. ¡Sai adora las almendras!"._

Pero Sasuke no era como Sai y quizá las almendras no eran una buena opción.

Un pensamiento repentino —y genial—se le cruzó por la cabeza y sonrió emocionada al sopesar todos y cada uno de los beneficios, _¿y si en lugar de utilizar nueces, almendras y esas cosas tan altas en azúcar y grasa los sustituía con alguno de sus preparados proteicos, suplementos vitamínicos o algún extracto medicinal?_ Ahora que Sasuke se sometería a la cirugía reconstructiva donde se le implantaría la prótesis de brazo izquierdo que dos años atrás tan sutilmente había rechazado —en un obvio autocastigo— no estaba de más contribuir en una pronta recuperación.

Además en la última de sus valoraciones médicas —tres días atrás— él había resultado muy bajo de plaquetas y cuando ese elemento —responsable de la buena coagulación de la sangre— era tan escaso, las heridas tardaban más en cerrarse y cicatrizar; para empeorar el asunto el Uchiha tenía un déficit de hierro considerable. Para ella, señal inequívoca de que él no se había estado alimentando correctamente desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo y ese detalle no conseguía más que preocuparla… y más de lo que deseaba admitir a viva voz.

Sasuke siempre había sido un muchacho muy sano y fuerte, _¿qué poderosa razón podía haberle hecho descuidar su salud de ese modo?_ Acaso… _¿Durante su viaje por el mundo se enfrentaba a menudo a prolongados períodos de sed e inanición a causa de una limitada solvencia económica? ¿Había soportado las inclemencias de la lluvia y el frío? ¿Dormía, al menos, con un techo sobre su cabeza?_ La sola idea de él padeciendo todo aquello le hizo palidecer.

Mentiría si no dijera que más de una vez deseó preguntarle al pelinegro eso y mucho más, pero se mantenía silenciosa e incapaz de indagar en asuntos que simplemente —y como Sasuke le había recalcado con tranquilidad más de un par de veces— no tenían nada que ver con ella. Por otro lado, no quería ni pensar que el tonto estaba descuidando su cuerpo de manera deliberada con el propósito de autocastigarse por sus _"múltiples pecados"_. Eso último era tan evidente; que aquella vez en su consultorio y luego de un detallado chequeo —donde se percató de que el hierro en su sangre no había aumentado ni un poco, clara señal de que Sasuke no había estado consumiendo los comprimidos que le había recetado en su anterior consulta—, no lo soportó más y, furiosa, le recriminó su falta de amor propio, que ser la reencarnación de un semidiós no lo volvía inmune a las enfermedades ni a las heridas y que la mayor prueba estaba en el brazo que había perdido.

Casi rompe el escritorio con el puño cuando después de su discursillo en aras del bienestar físico y mental de su paciente y amigo —y para nada secreto amor— tan solo pudo conseguir de él un leve encogimiento de hombros seguido de una breve y arisca respuesta: _"Me ocuparé de eso, ¿ya estás feliz?"._

No. Francamente, no se sentía con ánimos de brincar en un pie por aquella victoria a medias. Lo que Sakura deseaba y anhelaba —dejando de lado por un miserable segundo, que de verdad estaba preocupada por el dueño de los ojos negros— era que él la invitase a desayunar, almorzar, comer o cenar —y si era posible hasta a merendar— con el cursi pero bien respaldado pretexto de que, como su médico de cabecera que era, tenía que supervisar de ahora en adelante su dieta.

Suspiró. Tampoco podía quejarse de más cuando era consciente de que Sasuke Uchiha —siendo tan alto, guapo y popular entre las féminas de _Konoha_ a pesar de todo— tenía una actitud demasiado limitada ante las cuestiones románticas —¡vamos!, una piedra socializaba y sonreía con más facilidad que él—. Hasta el torpe de Naruto actuaba más espabilado en ese aspecto… bastaba ver lo dulce y atento que era con —su ahora novia— Hinata.

Abandonó su estado de ensimismamiento, apagando la flama de la estufa y saliendo de la cocina para, enseguida, subir apresurada las escaleras que la conducirían a su habitación —a por las cosas que le agregaría a sus deliciosas golosinas—. En ese momento pensó en que si Sasuke no quería cuidarse por sí mismo… ella lo haría por los dos.

Justo había pisado el cuarto peldaño cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió. Era su madre, Mebuki, quien después de un cansino suspiro dejó las bolsas de compras en el suelo y se quitó la bufanda, los guantes y el abrigo colgándolos pulcramente en el perchero de la pared. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba ahí y con una sonrisa le pidió que le ayudase a llevar las bolsas a la cocina. La muchacha pensó en hacerse la desentendida y subir primero por todo lo que iba a necesitar, pero enseguida desechó la idea —tampoco era tan mala hija— y caminó hacía su progenitora atendiendo su petición con diligencia mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas los comentarios de ella.

—Deberías de ver cómo están las calles y las tiendas en estos momentos, Sakura—exclamó con pesadez, pasándose los dedos por el rubio flequillo para alisarlo—. ¡Es un caos publicitario en color rojo!... dulces por aquí, tarjetas y chocolates por allá. Si no fuera porque tenía que surtir la despensa, ¡no salgo por nada del mundo!

La peli-rosa negó de forma leve, colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa y comenzando a sacar su contenido —consistente en algunas latas de conservas, carne fresca y verduras—.

—El lógico, mamá—terció en tono afable, tomando algunas latas para acomodarlas en los gabinetes—. El día del amor y la amistad es muy popular en la villa, además aún hay muchos festivales de invierno en puerta.

Mebuki tomó los paquetes de carne y los metió a la nevera, revoleando los ojos.

—Algo me dice que piensas unirte a ese alboroto y asistir al festival de esta noche, ¿o me equivoco? —Una mueca de sospecha se formó en su faz luego de haber hecho tal pregunta.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, aún no lo decido—aclaró, restándole importancia al asunto. Al escuchar tan simplona respuesta por parte de su hija, la mujer le echó un vistazo rápido a la cocina y le dedicó una cara entre pícara y divertida mientras colocaba las manos en la cadera.

—Sakura—La llamó de forma cantarina, con una ceja arqueada. La mencionada se giró hacía ella dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, sin comprender su nueva actitud—… la casa entera huele a chocolate.

Y eso fue más que suficiente. La dueña de los ojos color jade de verdad esperaba que su querida —y para nada curiosa— madre, no comenzará a bombardearla con una lluvia de preguntas incómodas, pero para su mala suerte... eso era pedir demasiado.

—Acaso, ¿le regalarás _Honmei-choko_ a ese muchacho del clan Uchiha? —Acotó perspicaz, deleitándose al ver la adorable expresión avergonzada de su niña —que para nada seguía siendo una pequeña niña—. Era tan nostálgico darse cuenta de lo rápido que su linda Sakura había crecido e iniciaba su vida como una hermosa mujer adulta.

La muchacha se recargó un poco en la mesa y sintió las orejas calientes a causa del rubor que, seguramente, tenía en todo el rostro. A pesar de dar a entender con su gesto lo que era más que obvio, masculló una evasiva que para nada resultó convincente pues Mebuki siguió mirándola igual que instantes atrás.

—Puede ser—Concedió en un susurro timorato, viendo como su madre caminaba hacia la estufa y comenzaba a remover con la cuchara que se encontraban sobre una servilleta el contenido del tazón.

Un bufido se escapó de su boca mientras sus fosas nasales aspiraban el dulce y característico aroma de aquella golosina.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Sakura! —reprochó divertida—. Aún recuerdo que cuando tenías ocho años me confiaste que él te gustaba—.Reveló a una atónita peli-rosada, que no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio nerviosa y avergonzada—. También sé que lo has querido mucho todo este tiempo y ahora que ha vuelto de su viaje, es lógico que quieras estar a su lado—dijo con simpleza y después suspiró encantada—. ¡Sigue siendo un muchacho muy guapo!, aunque… esas pintas de viajero desgarbado no le van del todo—Hizo una negativa con la cabeza—. Deberías aconsejarle que se quite esa ridícula tela de la cabeza, ¡Parece más un pastor de cabras que un ninja!

— ¡Mamá! —chilló entre sorprendida y risueña. Le parecía increíble que su madre se expresara de esa manera; de hecho, le parecía única e inaudita la capacidad que ella tenía para tratar con tanta simplicidad —y buen humor— un tema tan delicado como lo era Sasuke. Sinceramente, por mucho tiempo creyó que su progenitora formaría parte del grupo de personas que aún le guardaban rencor al Uchiha, por el simple hecho de ser quién era y haber hecho todo lo que hizo. Darse cuenta de lo contrario le quitó un enorme peso de encima y le hizo sentirse tremendamente tranquila y feliz.

Por otro lado… la opinión que Mebuki Haruno tenía de la apariencia del ojinegro no hizo más que dejarla estupefacta; ya que —secretamente— ella también detestaba esa cosa que él se ponía en la cabeza… y mejor ni hablaba del _poncho_.

Notó como su mamá probaba con un dedo aquel chocolate y una expresión de deleite se formaba de a poco en su rostro.

—Está muy rico—halagó, para de inmediato pasarse una mano por la barbilla en actitud pensativa—, pero aún le falta una cosa, ¿tienes algo en mente?

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en…

Mebuki oteó el rostro de su hija, leyendo su intención al instante, sus ojos verde oscuro se expandieron con temor y cierto reproche.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra usar alguno de tus compuestos raros, Sakura! —Sentenció apuntándola con el dedo índice—. Tu pobre padre todavía tiene el estómago delicado gracias a esa vez que le pusiste quien sabe qué cosas a su _onigiri_—. La mencionada dio un respingo, apenada y algo molesta por el recordatorio de la mujer—tan solo había sido un suplemento para que el arroz fuese mucho más nutritivo y al final, consiguió una cosa tan pegajosa, que bien podía usarse como pegamento industrial—.

¡Un bocado fue más que suficiente para que Kizashi Haruno fuese a parar al hospital!

Mebuki se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por los rosados y cortos cabellos, acomodándole el fleco con cariño.

—No es que seas mala cocinera, Sakura, pero deberías aprender a respetar los sabores y propiedades únicas de la comida en lugar de intentar hacerla más nutritiva.

La joven bufó cansada.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres tú? —. Le preguntó dubitativa, la rubia sonrió para después alejarse de ella y caminar hacía una de las repisas, abriendo uno de los gabinetes que se ubicaban justo arriba de su cabeza. Una botella de vidrio de tono oscuro fue el motivo de su acción. Cuando su madre la tuvo por fin entre sus manos, pudo leer en la sobria etiqueta color vino que lo que contenía aquel recipiente era licor de café, ni más ni menos.

—Si a Sasuke-_kun_ le agradan las cosas amargas y de sabor fuerte tanto como a mí, esto, seguro atrapará su atención—. Le quitó el corcho a la botella y se lo dio a oler a Sakura, quien, incrédula, comprobó que el café y el chocolate hacían una combinación de aromas —y seguramente de sabores— bastante… peculiar.

Empero, cuando la oji-verde notó la expresión confiada y sonriente de su mamá, no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha.

—Y, ¿se puede saber por qué me estás ayudando tanto? —Cuestionó sin rodeos—, ¿qué quieres a cambio, madre?

Mebuki compuso una cara —en apariencia— inocente y suspiró para enseguida mostrarle una encantadora sonrisa y responder a su hija:

—Yo solo quiero verte muy feliz…

—Mamá—inquirió la chica con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

—Oh, ¡está bien! —Se rindió, colocando la botella en la mesa y juntando las manos a modo de petición—. Quiero que invites a Sasuke-kun a cenar uno de estos días, me gustaría conocerlo mejor.

— ¿Segura que eso es todo? —Achicó su mirada verde jade y la mujer rodó lo ojos, dándose por vencida.

—Bueno… también es verdad que pagaría por verlo a él y a tú padre sentados en la misma mesa. ¡Pero solo es eso, eh!

Sakura casi se va de espaldas al escuchar aquello —y como pensaba desde un principio— su mamá rara vez decía o hacia algo sin una intención maliciosa de por medio. La amaba muchísimo, pero a veces tenía unas mañas que la hacían pensar que quería ver arder el mundo a sus pies. ¿Sasuke Uchiha y Kizashi Haruno cenando juntos—la parquedad y poca paciencia del pelinegro en combinación con los pésimos chistes y juegos de palabras de su padre—? Ese era, sin duda alguna, el preludio de un tremendo desastre.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>~*oO::Continuará::Oo*~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Ah, ¿Qué pensaste, tocayita? Seguro un: "Maldeeeeeeta estafadora, ¡¿y mi SasuSaku, donde está, culeca?!" :V

Bueno, acá voy yo con mi triste intento de justificarme antes de que me cuelgues de los dedos de los pies: Sucede que estaba segurísima de que terminaría este OS para antes del 20, pero luego mi vida se volvió un caos navideño —literal— y ya no pude sentarme a escribir ni de broma. Para colmo, dejé todo para la última semana… resultando en esto que ahora lees. Sí, lo sé… no es lo que esperabas.

Por ese lado me siento muy culpable y admito que no sabía si disculparme contigo —y con las chicas que SÍ entregaron sus regalos de intercambio a tiempo— por mi falta de compromiso, pero afortunadamente —después de un berrinche digno de una niña chiquita durante más de una hora—… pude ver la luz.

¿Y qué crees que tengo ahora para ti? *-*

No te voy a regalar un OS… sino una serie de capítulos —dos— para que los leas y los disfrutes como te mereces. Al principio, cuando me llegó el correo donde me enteré de que serías la persona a la que le regalaría, me debatía entre decirte o no… ya sabes el resto y pues, en ese momento, pensé que te merecías algo un poquito diferente del resto —debido a que tu amigo secreto ya no era para nada secreto para ti y eso, quieras o no, le quita bastante emoción ;-;—.

Por eso, decidí hacer esto para ti, Ross. De verdad, espero que disfrutes el primer capítulo —centrado en Sakura, sus muchas manías y su gran amor por Sasuke— no te preocupes, el segundo será tan SasuSaku que lo amarás. *w*

Por cierto, te deseo una muy feliz navidad donde quiera que estés. Ojalá hayas comido muchas cosas ricas y disfrutes la compañía de tus seres queridos. Un enorme abrazo y bendiciones para ti, tu familia y tus amigos de mi parte. Te quiero mucho, tocayita.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A mis lectores, muchas gracias por su paciencia infinita, su apoyo y sus ánimos para con mis historias —Tributo en especial—. No sé qué sería de mí en este pequeño espacio sino contase con ustedes. Y no hablo de sus reviews —los cuales aprecio con el corazón— sino a su amor por las palabras, la lectura y su gusto por la pareja de la cual escribo — ¡ya somos canon y seguimos con la fiesta!—.

En verdad estoy agradecida con todos ustedes y también les deseo unas muy felices fiestas en cualquier parte del mundo que se encuentren. Los quiero. En cuanto a Tributo, sé que muchos lo esperan y quiero aclarar que si no he actualizado no es porque no quiera… si no porque no puedo. Como recordarán no tengo computadora y mi tardanza se debe exclusivamente a eso —es difícil escribir un capítulo tan extenso en el cibercafé y con un tiempo límite encima—. Jamás abandonaré esa historia — y ya la habría terminado de no ser por lo anteriormente mencionado—.

Un fuerte abrazo para ustedes también y nos leemos muy pronto.

¿Merece un review? *_*

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~El rincón de la sabiduría de Rose~**

_**El día de San Valentín en Japón:**_

Es muy popular en Japón — se celebra en todo el país y es parte de las festividades de invierno— y como todas las fiestas occidentales en el país del sol naciente, se introdujo con fines comerciales. Esta fiesta, sin embargo, tiene algunos detalles particulares y —casi— únicos en comparación con el resto del mundo, ya que ese día únicamente las mujeres regalan algo, específicamente, chocolate y relacionados. Nada más —ni flores, peluches, ropa, joyas, etc—.

_**Hay tres "tipos" de chocolate:**_

_**Giri-choko:**_ cuya traducción literal es "el chocolate obligatorio" que es un dulce sencillo, comprado en tiendas —generalmente de bajo precio— y el cual las chicas regalan a personas como sus compañeros de clase o trabajo —un mini kisses de Hershey's, por ejemplo :v —.

_**Tomo-choko**_**:** La traducción es "el chocolate para los amigos" —Los Kisses gigantes xD—, que es un don sincero, dado a los verdaderos amigos, a veces incluso intercambiado entre chicas y chicas.

_**Honmei-choko: **__Este se regala a la persona que se ama _—novio o esposo— o alguien de quien se está enamorada, y a quien se le quiere declarar su amor o hacerle entender sus sentimientos. Este chocolate se prepara preferiblemente en casa con sus propias manos y se arregla cuidadosamente… o se compra en las tiendas, pero se elige una marca valiosa y costosa, envuelto en paquetes muy particulares —Acá entran los "Ferrero Rocher" o cualquier chocolate que te deje tuerta de tan caro que te salió :´V —.

_**White Day: **_

Exactamente un mes después del día de San Valentín, el 14 de Marzo, se celebra el White Day. Durante ese día, los hombres que recibieron chocolate como regalo de una mujer un mes antes durante el día de San Valentín, idealmente corresponden el gesto regalándoles chocolate blanco a las chicas.

Es la misma mecánica que en el día de San Valentín, solo que los hombres generalmente regalan chocolates a amigas y a la muchacha que les gusta. Además junto con el chocolate, los hombres —a diferencia de las mujeres— suelen incluir regalos más caros, por ejemplo peluches, otros tipos de dulces, joyería, accesorios de vestir y hasta ropa interior — ¡OMG! xD— cuyo color predominante sea el blanco.

Es importante que un hombre gaste un poco más en el regalo para la chica que le gusta puesto que, si el regalo fuera de igual o menor valor, esto significaría que él no corresponde los sentimientos de la muchacha —o sea, que la pobre mujer es sutilmente rechazada—.

_**Onigiri:**__ Pastelillos de arroz en forma de triángulo envueltos en algas nori. _


End file.
